Hostage
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Emily and Gillian are taken hostage by a man determind to prove his wifes inoccence and it's up to Cal, Torres and Loker to save them. Will they save them or will it end badly? Cal/Gillian. May be a bit OOC please R&R! rated T for safety!
1. This was not their day

**Lie to me**

_Hey lie to me fans and welcome to my first story of this particular TV show. I hope you enjoy and I would really appreciate your feed back. I'm only just recently discovered lie to me so I haven't seen all of the episodes. This is a Gillian/Cal Romance story and it includes Emily. Hope you enjoy._

**Hostage**

**Chapter 1- This was not their day**

Gillian Foster breathed deeply as she begun to come out of her sleep. She rolled over and hugged her pillow and as she moved her legs she felt them brush up against another pair. Groggily, Foster opened her eyes and saw Emily Lightman still asleep. Cal Lightman (Fosters partner in The Lightman Group and loyal friend) had asked if Emily could stay at Gillian's the night as he was busy with a client. Of course Gillian said yes. She loved Emily over and Emily enjoyed Gillian's company alot. Emily could of slept in the spare room but the two of them had fallen asleep while reading through magazines and talking about girl stuff. Gillian closed her eyes again and started to feel the pull of drifting off to sleep.

Her alarm clock on the bedside table let out a shrill beep, jolting Gillian awake again. Beside her Emily groaned loudly and curled up into a ball. Gillian stretched her body, her shoulder aching a bit. She remembered how she received it but and shuddered. She pushed the memory from her mind.

"Come on, Emily, time to get up. We have to get you too school," Gillian said.

"I'd rather spend the day lying in bed, watching movies and eating all the yummy sweets with you," Emil said, rolling over to face Gillian, sleep still evident in her voice. Foster grinned back.

"As fun as that sounds your father would kill me for, and in his words, 'corrupting you into my sweet tooth ways'," Gillian said, chuckling softly. Emily giggled.

A loud thump and crash stopped the laughter. Both shot up, leaning on their elbows, shock and confusion written on their face.

"What was that?" Emily asked. Something smashed in the kitchen. Emily jumped and turned wide eyed to Foster. Gillian put a finger to her lips, indicating to Emily not to make a sound. Silently, Gillian slid out of bed and made her way slowly to the door. Gillian jumped back in shock as the door flung open. There standing in the door, panting hard was a tall man, wearing black jeans, a t-shirt and an open jacket. Gillian gasped when he stepped forward. Gillian could see the gun in his jeans. He pulled it out and Emily whimpered, curled up in a ball, pressed up against the wall still on the bed.

"What-what do you want?" Gillian asked, fear pulsing through her body.

"I want Doctor Lightman's help and you are going to help me," the man said. Gillian nodded.

"OK, I'll take you there. Just me though," Gillian said. The man shook his head and mumbled no over and over.

"I can't let you take, her. You can only take me," Gillian said, fear making her knees wobble.

"I said NO," the man shouted, his hand flying out and connecting with Gillian's face. Surprised she fell to the ground. Emily whimpered and let out a gasp.

"Gillian!" Emil cried and scrambled off the bed and knelt beside her. Foster pulled herself up and gripped Emily's hand. They turned and saw the man had his gun pointed at them.

"Now, we are going to go see Lightman," the man said, anger still evident on his face. Emily and Gillian nodded.

"Get up," He demanded and Emily and Foster shakily got to their feet. Gillian squeezed Emily's hand.

"Walk to the car," the man demanded. Foster and Emily quickly complied.

"Just stay calm and do what he says. He really angry and we don't want him to go through with any threats he makes," Foster told Emily. She nodded and tears sprung to her eyes.

"Stopped talking and just walk," The man growled, tugging on Fosters hair. She gasped and he pushed her forward. Without a word they headed to the car.

"You drive," he said to Gillian. "You little girl get in the back."

They did as they were told and slid into the car. The man handed Gillian the keys and then put his arm around Emily's neck and held the gun to her head. Emily whimpered and closed her eyes, tears leaking out.

"Take any detours and I will put a bullet in her brain," The man growled. Gillian nodded and started the car, terrified, hands shaking as she pulled out into the street and headed to the office.

_The Lightman Group_

Cal Lightman strode through the building. He headed out of his office and made his way through the halls and towards the front desk. Out of the corner of his eye her saw Rai Torres and Eli Loker heading his way, a case file in their hands.

"Lightman, we have a missing person case," Torres said walking up to him.

"Is that so," Cal said, finally reaching the desk. "OK, Torres your with me while we go talk to the parents. Loker, wait until Foster gets here and then go over to the school and ask question," Cal said, reading over the file as he talked. It was a thirteen year old girl who was missing.

Suddenly screams filled the office and Torres, Loker and Cal looked around and saw employee's running. What Cal saw next made his blood run cold and his eyes open in fear. A tall man, wearing black jeans, a t-shirt and an open jacket had a gun pointed at Gillian Foster (his partner and loyal friend) and his daughter Emily. The man had short shaved blonde hair and he looked angry and was sweating. Emily had tears running down her face. She was still dressed in her pajama's pants (that had polar bears on them) and a t-shirt that had a penguin on it. Cal read the pure fear on her face. Gillian was dressed in a silk night dress that sat just above her knees and had a v-neckline. Her jaw was red and Cal knew that she had been hit as he could see a bruise forming. A few tears were rolling down her cheek and he saw the fear on her face too. Both where so white and trembling they looked like ghosts.

"Doctor Lightman?" the man asked.

"Yeah, that's me," Cal said, his British accent leaking out.

"You are going to help me or I'm going to put a bullet in these beautiful girls heads," he growled, cocking the gun and aiming it at Emily and then at Gillian. Cal put his hands up, showing his surrender.

"OK, let them go and take me. She just makes the tea, here and I can't let you hurt the girl," Cal reasoned. The man chuckled.

"I know very well the Gillian Foster is your partner and this girl here is Emily and she's your daughter," The man chuckled. "I did my research."

"What's your name?" Cal asked.

"Harry Joiner. Are you going to help me or am I going to have to kill them?" Harry asked, eyebrow raised.

"I'll help you, just let them go," Cal said, hands still in the air.

"No, you see I need your full co-operation and they give the perfect motivation," Harry explained.

"OK, ok, we'll help. Loker send everyone home and get them out of here. I need you and Torres here," Cal said. Loker nodded and immediately set off to get everyone out.

"If you call the police I will put a bullet in your daughters head," Harry said. Emily sobbed. Gillian was still holding her hand and squeezed it. Her eyes sought Cal's. He read the fear and sorrow on her face.

"OK, no police. No Police," Cal said, directing it at Torres. She nodded, shock clear on her face.

"OK, now why do you need my help?" Cal asked, his eyes darting between all three off them.

"We need a place to talk. Take me to your office," Harry growled. Cal nodded.

"Follow me," Cal said, reluctant to turn his back on Foster and Emily. His body felt cold and numb at the sight of them.

Harry pushed Gillian and Emily forward and they quickly walked to Cal's office. Once they were in, Harry shoved them both down on the couch, aiming his gun on them. Gillian held Emily close.

"I want to see the surveillance camera's," Harry demanded. Cal did what he asked and spun his computer around so that Harry could see.

"Now, what do you need our help with," Cal asked.

"My wife was accused of a murder she didn't commit and I want to prove her innocence," Harry growled.

"OK, who was she accused of murdering?" Cal asked.

"Our neighbor, Elizabeth Harrington," Harry spat out.

"I have to ask. Did she kill the neighbor?" Cal asked. Harry growled and Cal saw the anger building. He surged towards Gillian and Emily. Gillian stood up and pushed Emily behind her. Cal watched in horror as Harry grabbed Gillian, grabbed by the throat and pointed the gun in her face. Gillian screamed but it was cut off once he grabbed her by the throat. She gasped and chocked, struggling to pry his finger off her.

"Do you think I would be here if she did," Harry demanded.

"Did your wife kill Elizabeth?" Cal asked, eyes on Harry but darting to Gillian who was still gasping and struggling to breathe.

"No, she did not," Harry growled.

"OK, we'll help. We'll help, just let her go," Cal said, eyes pleading. Harry let Gillian go. She gasped for breathe and her feet gave out from under her and she fell to the floor. Cal watched concerned and made to move forward but Harry stopped him by aiming the gun at Emily.

"I suggest you move fast if you want them to live," Harry said. Cal searched his face, head cocked to one side, and saw he was telling the truth. He looked to Emily and took in her appearance. She was shaking and watching Gillian with wide eyes.

Cal turned to Gillian. Silently he communicated to say he was sorry. A tear slid down her face and she nodded.

"You'll be OK. I'll get you out of this soon," Cal said, moving to the door, his heart throbbing painfully.

"OK, I trust you dad. I love you," Emily sobbed, her face showing it was genuine.

"I'll be back as fast as I can, loves," Cal said and he backed out of the door.

Cal walked swiftly away from his office and headed swiftly to one of the conference room where he found Torres and Loker with laptop. He swept in and they looked at him with concern and sympathy. He came around and saw that Cal's office was on the screen. Gillian was now back on the couch, Emily behind her and hugging her closely. Harry was pacing.

"This guy is deranged. He's got such anger that he could explode at any moment. He will carry out his threats," Loker said.

"Yeah, I know. OK, Torres and I are going to the prison to talk to the wife. Loker I want you to get a tape from the interview with the police and find out where they live," Cal instructed, his mask back up on his face.

Loker nodded and Torres jumped up. With a heavy heart, Cal made his way out of the office and to the prison where Harry Joiner's wife, Kelly, was being held.

_Hey everyone! What did you think? Well review and tell me! No flames please and I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes that may pop up._


	2. Progress

_**Hey everyone and I'm back with chapter two. I really hope you enjoyed chapter too and I do welcome any feed back just not flames. Remember I DON'T OWN LIE TO ME.**_

**Chapter 2- Progress**

Gillian Foster sat on the couch with Emily behind her, holding her hand and rubbing her thumb over Emily's skin, trying to comfort the terrified child. Gillian was terrified. Fear covered her whole body like a dark cloud and made her feel like she could puke, but vomiting wouldn't help anything. She had to be strong for Emily and protect her in every way. She watched as Harry pace the room, glancing at the computer screen where he was watching the video cameras within the building. Gillian noticed he was tense and was sweating. He kept wiping his face with his sleeve and he seemed agitated. He kept muttering to himself and shaking his head. He suddenly whirled around to the women and they shrunk back down into the couch.

"I'm sorry," Harry said and Gillian saw now manipulators or any signs of lying. This confused Gillian. "I wish there was another way but nobody has listen to me. NO ONE," Harry continued, shouting the last part making Gillian and Emily flinch. "No one has believed me and I know, I know, she didn't kill Elisabeth. I know, she didn't," muttering the last part more to himself. Gillian thought is sounded as if he was trying to convince himself that she didn't.

"It's not fair that you got caught up in this," Harry said, looking directly at Emily. Gillian felt Emily shake against her body.

"I won't hurt you, unless they do as I say," Harry promised and Gillian saw he meant it. He twitched again.

"Will you let me go. Please," Emily pleaded, tears running down her face. Harry stayed silent.

"Please," Emily pleaded, her voice breaking.

"Please Let, Emily go. She doesn't need to be here. You can keep me," Gillian said, tears forming in her eyes. Harry faced her and Gillian swallowed.

"If I'm happy with how everything is going, as a gesture of good faith, I'll let you go, Emily," Harry said quietly, but truthfully. Emily and Gillian nodded.

"Just pray your father hurries or it will turn bad for you both," Harry warned and Emily shuddered again.

_Police Station _

Cal Lightman and Rai Torres where seated on one side of the table and Kelly Joiner sat on the other side in the interrogation room.

"What's going on?" Kelly asked.

"Your husband at the moment is currently holding my daughter and my partner hostage in our building where we work," Cal said, head cocked to one side and peering at her intently. Cal saw her eyes widen in surprise.

"What, why?" Kelly asked, shock in her voice.

"He believes that you were framed," Cal said. He saw a micro expression of pride but then it changed into confusion.

"He wouldn't do that," Kelly said, anger showing on her face. Cal nodded.

"Well unless there is another Harry Joiner with gun holding them hostage then I'm afraid it is," Torres said.

"I don't know why he would do this. There are other ways," Kelly cried, clearly upset about this.

"Well I want my daughter and partner back so I need to ask you. Did you kill Elizabeth?" Cal asked.

"No," she said. Cal stared at her intently and she didn't move.

"OK," Cal said.

Cal and Torres got up and left the room. ON the other side of the room stood the guards and a police men. The guard handed him a tape of the session they just had.

"We need to no about the hostage situation you have going on," the police man said.

"No police, that is his orders," Cal said.

"We can't let you handle this situation alone," The officer said.

"What's your name?" Cal asked.

"Officer Tate," he said, holding out his hand. Cal took it but dropped his own hand quickly.

"We can help you. You need to treat this carefully. You said to hostages. How old is your daughter?" Officer Tate asked. "Around thirteen to sixteen right?"

"Yeah, that's right," Cal said. He was torn. The police could screw this up and he didn't want Gillian or Emily hurt. He would never recover if he lost one of them.

"Alright, you can help but if you screw this up I will sue," Cal growled and began walking. "And lose the uniform, I don't want him getting angry."

_The Lightman Group. Cal's Office_

"Looks like's daddy's home," Harry said, looking at Emily. She looked to the computer and saw her father on the screen.

"And look who's followed him here," Harry continued.

Gillian's eyes widen as she saw two people following Cal and Torres and into the room. She felt the blood drain out of her face, not that there was much left in there anyway.

Harry shook his head and wiped his head to rid the sweat. His finger curled around the gun tightly. Emily whimpered behind Gillian and she squeezed her hand, trying to comfort her.

_The Lightman office, in the conference room_

Loker turned as he saw Torres, Cal and two unknown men enter the room.

"Who are they?" Loker asked.

"Police," Torres answered. Loker's eyes went wide with surprise.

"He said no police," Loker said.

"I know, they insisted," Cal all but growled.

"You can't be here. You didn't hear what he said. If he's happy with your progress he would let Emily go as a gesture of good faith," Loker said. Cal registered this. Loker saw a micro expression of surprise.

"We are hear to help," Officer Tate said, his tone dead pan and not amused. Loker saw his expression, annoyance.

"Yeah, well something is seriously wrong with this guy. He's all twitchy and agitated. Normal for a hostage situation but there is no sign of him being anxious and he keeps talking to himself," Loker continued.

"Typical of these kind of situations," Officer Tate said, sounding superior.

"Not like the usual amount that this guy is showing," Loker said, examining the officer.

A sharp ring stopped Loker from examining Officer Tate. Cal picked it up.

"Welcome back, Gillian and Emily are relieved that you have returned. And who have you brought with you?" Harry asked. Cal watched him on the laptop, watching as he face Gillian and Emily. Cal new he had to tread carefully.

"They are the police, they found out about you holding my girls hostage," Cal said, head cocked to the side as he watched the laptop. It didn't go past Loker or Torres that he said 'my girls'.

Harry paced and Cal watched him twitch.

"The police will come in handy for when they arrest the real murder," Harry muttered into the phone. "But you did disobey my order."

Loker, Torres and Cal watched in fear as what he was going to do.

"I don't want you thinking you can get away with that. I need you to find the real murder," Harry growled. They watched as he grabbed Gillian and Emily scream. Gillian had pure terror on her face. Tears rolled down her cheeks and a scream bubbled out from her mouth.

"Go against my orders and I'll start by putting a bullet in her foot and work my way up," Harry growled. Gillian shook in fear as he aimed the gun at her foot.

"OK, OK. We'll do what you say," Cal answered, his voice cracking slightly. Loker and Torres were pale.

"Good, I want you to bring in the neighbor, George Harrington. He did it. He killed his wife," Harry said.

"OK, We'll talk to him," Cal started but Harry cut him off.

"You WILL bring him here or Gillian here won't be walking again," Harry warned and Gillian whimpered.

"OK, we'll bring him here," Cal agreed and he turned to Loker.

"Did you find where they live?" Cal asked.

"Yeah, I did," Loker said, still staring at the laptop.

"Go, bring him in here," Cal said and Loker turned to him. "Now."

Loker nodded, jumped up and hurried out of the building.

"Torres, I want you to start going over the tapes, now," Cal continued. Torres nodded and hurried to the viewing room to start working on the tape of the police interview. Torres nodded and she too left the room.

"We are getting him now," Cal said to Harry.

"Good. How is my wife?" Harry asked, his voice going softer.

"She's OK," Cal said.

"Good, good," Harry mumbled, mostly to himself. He twitched and suddenly his voice got stronger. "You had better hurry and get George or bang bang," Harry warned and hung up.

_Lightman's Office_

Harry pushed Gillian away and she scrambled back to Emily. She flung her arms around Gillian and held her tightly. Both girls were terrified and wanted to get out of this as soon as possible. They both wanted Cal to hold them in his arms and tell them everything would be alright.

_Hey everyone! What did you think?? Review and tell me!!!_


	3. Good faith gesture

_Hey everyone! So how's it going? Thanks for the reviews and I hope that you like it. Not my best work but I do hope you enjoy it. I DON'T OWN LIE TO ME._

**Chapter 3- good faith gesture**

_Cal's office_

Gillian watched as Harry paced and sweated and continued to mumble to himself.

"Are you OK?" Gillian whispered to Emily. She nodded but Gillian felt her shaking.

"What's wrong with him?" Emily asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"I don't know, but your dad is going to get us out," Gillian said. She hoped that Cal would. She trusted him. Over the few hours both were still pale and had bags under their eyes. Gillian's silk night dress was crumpled and she felt vulnerable in it. Emily's PJ's were crumpled too but they barely noticed. Gillian's normal curly hair hung in lose scruffy curls.

Harry muttered to himself again and Gillian was paying close attention. This was not normal behavior.

"Are you Ok?" Gillian asked peering at Harry. He whipped around and face Gillian.

"I'm fine," Harry snapped. Gillian read his face expression.

"Stop reading me or I'll bullet in Emily's head," Harry said. Emily whimpered and Gillian nodded furiously.

"OK, I'm sorry," Gillian quickly apologized. The gun twitched in his hand. He turned away and begun muttering to himself again. Gillian shut her mouth tightly and squeezed Emily's hand. The phone rang, making Emily and Gillian flinch and recline into the couch. Harry whipped around and looked at the phone. He pressed a button on the phone and Cal's voice floated into the room.

"Harry, George Harrington here," Cal said.

"Good, I want to talk to him," Harry growled, his face showing anger.

"Nuh, can't let you do that. I can't see if he's lying if your pounding the crap out of him," Cal said and Harry seemed to think this over.

"OK, but I want to watch," Harry said, looking at the two girls.

"I can arrange that, come out into the hall," Cal said. Harry agreed and hung up. He shakily pointed the gun at Emily and Gillian who flinched again.

"Get up," Harry commanded. Shakily they got their feet and Gillian kept Emily behind her.

"Walk," Harry commanded and Gillian and Emily shakily made their way to the door. They headed out into the hall with The Gun pointed at their backs. Gillian held Emily's hand and had moved her in front of herself so that the gun was mainly on her. As they walked out into the hall they saw Cal, the two officers, Torres and Loker. Torres and Loker showed fear and concern on their faces and Gillian only just saw the fear in Cal.

"Where is he?" Harry asked.

"He is waiting to be talked to," Cal answered.

"Take me to him. I want to watch. I NEED to watch," Harry growled.

"OK, you can see in the viewing room," Cal said, putting his hand up and head cocked to one side. He looked to Gillian and saw that her eyes were wide and she was making the smallest head gesture towards Emily.

Cal looked to his daughter and saw her white with fright.

"I need to know you aren't going to hurt them. I need you to release Emily and Gillian," Cal said. Harry shook his head.

"NO, once you get the truth from him then you can have Emily," Harry said. "Now, take me to the viewing room."

Cal nodded, knowing he wasn't going to get any where with him at this moment because he was so focused on George. He took him to the room with the computers and massive wall where a projector was aimed at.

"Good. Gillian, lock the door," Harry said, pointing the gun on her. She nodded, reluctant to let Emily go and escorted Cal to the door.

"Are you OK luv?" Cal asked, examining her jaw and neck. He saw they were already bruised. He saw the fright and worry in her eyes. Of course she was not alright. Gillian nodded anyway.

"I'm more worried about Emily," Gillian whispered. "I'm so sorry Cal, I tried to get just to take me."

Tears formed in her eyes as she said this and Cal needed to reach out and comfort her.

"It's not your fault luv, you doing good," Cal assured her.

"Hey! No talking. Get out now," Harry said, gun aimed at Emily now. Cal nodded and backed out of the room. Gillian gently shut the door and showed one micro expression to Cal before she closed off his view of her. Love.

Gillian locked the door and quickly moved back to Emily.

"Get the interrogation up now," Harry demanded. Gillian nodded and began typing into a keyboard. The projector turned on and the camera in the cube now reflected on the wall. Harry moved closer to the wall and snarled as he saw George Harrington. He was a handsome man with short brown hair, a strong jaw and slim muscular body.

"That's him. That's the guy who killed his wife! Not mine," Harry shouted, spit flying and his anger nearly uncontrollable. He was twitching badly and Gillian suddenly understood why. She had seen it before and couldn't believe she didn't see it.

Gillian held Emily close as they watched Cal enter the cube.

"Why am I here?" George asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Because I have a Harry Joint holding two my girls hostage because he says you killed your wife, not his," Cal said. "so your here to straighten this out."

"I did not kill Elizabeth. I love her, I didn't kill her," George said.

_The cube_

Cal saw the pain in this man and the sadness was reflected on his face.

"If you didn't, then who?" Cal asked, head cocked to one side, leaning forward and examining George.

"Kelly Joiner did," George said with anger and disgust. "and she got what she deserved."

This was typical in a man who had just lost a significant other.

"Where were you at the time of the murder," Cal asked.

"I was at work and there my employees to back me up," George said. Cal new this was true.

"When you left, what did you notice next door?" Cal asked.

"I noticed that their car was gone like every other morning. I know that Harry works at the docks so he has early shifts," George said, telling the truth once more.

"Did your wife and Kelly get along?" Cal asked.

"We never really mingled with them, only when they first moved in," George answered, looking down and to the left, a sign that he was recalling a memory.

"Did you kill Elizabeth?" Cal asked, unexpectedly.

"No," George said truthfully.

_The viewing room_

"He's lying! He killed his wife, he killed her!" Harry cried, anger leaking out like a poison. "You can see he's lying."

"I-I can't see-see any signs-that he's lying-nothing," Gillian stammered.

Harry stormed up to Gillian and pulled her around so she was very close to the wall.

"Look harder," Harry growled. Emily was crying in the back ground and whimpering but Harry paid her no attention.

"Do you know why Kelly would?" Cal asked and Gillian peered at George. He shook his head.

"No, I don't know why. She seemed anxious- about something. She wanted to talk to me about them but I was late and brushed it off. If I had stayed I could of saved her," George said, shame and regret written all over his face. Killers never showed shame or regret for the murders.

"What do you see?" Harry demanded, grabbing her by the shoulders. He was crazed.

"Sh-shame and regret. Things- you don't see-see in a ki-killer. He didn't do it," Gillian stammered, terrified. Harry yelled in frustration and flung Gillian back. She went flying over the table, crashing into a computer, taking it with he, falling into the chair. He fell over backwards as she landed awkwardly over it and both went toppling over. Glass smashed and ripped at Gillian she broke the computer and smashed into a shelf. It shook and tape and folder fell on top of her.

Gillian barley felt the glass rip her skin or heard Emily's screams. She felt numb and shocked. Emily was at her side, pulling the tapes and folders away from her.

"Gillian!" Emily cried. Gillian shakily sat up, her night dress up around her thigh. She felt the sting in her hand and looked at them. Blood was running down her wrist and blood flowed from a cut in her hand. She down and saw she had cut her leg too. She looked up to Emily who was fright on her features. She felt dazed.

"Your head," Emily cried and gently reached out and touched it. Gillian felt a sharp pain and flinched away. She could feel blood running down the side of her face and wiped it away.

"I'm OK," Gillian said, her voice breaking as she shook. Harry was pacing again and muttering to himself, looking scared and worried. The door banged and the all looked to it.

"Let me in, Harry," Cal shouted from the other side.

"Open the door, Emily," Harry demanded, loosely waving the gun.

"I don't know the code," Emily whispered.

"What?" Harry shouted and Emily jumped.

"I don't know the code," Emily said louder.

"Tell her the code, Gillian," Harry snapped. She knew what he was feeling. He felt that he was losing control of the situation and needed to bargain something to keep their help.

"It 6435," Gillian murmured, head pounding. Emily scrambled up and opened the door. Cal came marching in, anger on his face. He looked to Gillian and a micro expression of fear crossed his features.

"What have you done?" Cal shouted. Harry pointed his gun, firmly at Emily and waved her over. Emily scampered over to Gillian and held her close.

"She's fine. She's fine," Harry said, pointing his gun at them both.

"You wanted my help but you won't get my help by nearly killing Gillian," Cal growled. "You threaten them both and then seriously injure her. That is not Ok," Cal yelled.

"I am in control here, shut up or I'll shoot Emily," Harry warned, cocking the gun and aiming it at her. Cal breathing was ragged with anger.

"Now, you have done well and I said if you did a good job that I would give you Emily as a gesture of could faith so Emily is free to go," Harry said. Emily looked at him in disbelief.

"Get up, go now or I will keep you," Harry said. Emily looked at Gillian who was bleeding and leaning heavily on the shelf.

"Go, Emily, get out," Gillian whispered. "I'll be fine."

Emily squeezed her hand, kissed her cheek and shakily stood up. She hurried to her dad and hugged him tightly, tears flowing form her eyes quickly.

"Get out before I change my mind," Harry said.

"Gillian need medical attention. I can't leave her," Cal said, shaking his head.

"You have no choice, now get out before I shoot her in the back," Harry said, growling. Cal new not to test his luck.

"I'll come back for you soon luv, don't worry," Cal said to Gillian.

"I know you will," Gillian said sincerely, smiling slightly.

Cal grabbed Emily's hand and took her out of the room. He heard the door lock, leaving Gillian alone with an unstable man, bleeding badly.

_Hey everyone! What did you think?? Review and tell me!! Hug all around!_


	4. Shoot Off

_Hey everyone! What do you think so far? I want to thank everyone who is with this story! I love you all! I DON'T OWN LIE TO ME unfortunately but hey who says we can't dream? Thanks for all your support and hope you like this one!_

**Chapter 4- shoot off**

The door shut Cal off from Gillian and it was like a stab in the heart. Emily sobbed in his arm as he held her tightly. Gently he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her into the conference room and sat her down in a chair that Loker had quickly pulled out for him. Emily was sobbing hard, scared out of her mind.

Cal peered at her face, looking for any signs of abuse. Blood was on her pajamas and he knew it was Gillian's.

"Emily, luv are you OK? Are you hurt?" Cal asked, her, brushing away her tears.

"I can't believe he did that to Gillian," Emily sobbed. "I feel so bad leaving her."

"Gill is going to be fine luv. Are you OK? Did he hurt you?" Cal asked again.

"He didn't touch me," Emily said, sniffing. Cal pulled her close and hugged her tightly again, kissing the top of her head.

Cal had seen what he had done to Gillian. Loker had shown him

_Flash Back_

"_You'll want to see this," Loker said as Cal strode into the room. Loker hit a button on the laptop and Cal watched._

"_What do you see?" Harry demanded, grabbing Gillian by the shoulders and shaking her for an answer._

"_Sh-shame and regret. Things- you don't see-see in a ki-killer. He didn't do it," Gillian stammered, terrified. Harry yelled in frustration and flung Gillian back. _

_Cal watched her fly backwards on the table. She crashed into a computer, taking it with her as she continued to slide over the table and into the nearby chair. It went flying back as Gillian smashed into it. The computer broke, glass flying everywhere. She smashed into the shelf and tapes and folders crashed around and on top of her. Emily was screaming in the back ground. Cal watched furious as Gillian struggled to sit up. Bloods was oozing from her hand and her head. Cal was angry. He slammed his hands on the table and strode out of the room and headed to the viewing room._

_End flash back_

"We need to get you to a hospital," Cal said to Emily. She shook her head, sobbing. The phone rang, a sharp shrill sound in the tense atmosphere.

Cal hit the speaker button.

"Yes?" Cal answered.

"I want to speak to my wife. Bring her here," Harry said. Loker had hacked into the camera in the viewing room when the left Cal's office so they could continue to watch.

"I don't think I can do that," Cal said, seething.

"Do it now or I will put a bullet in Gillian's spinal cord and she'll never walk again," Harry threatened they heard Gillian moan on the other end.

"OK, I'll do my best," Cal said, sighing.

"You had better," Harry said and hung up.

'You need to get his wife here now," Cal said to Officer Tate. He already had his phone out, dialing.

"On it, and paramedics are on the way." he said.

"Hey look at this," Torres said and they all turned to her. She was watching the laptop. They looked down and watched.

_The viewing room_

Gillian stayed sitting on the floor leaning against the shelf. Her head was throbbing and she felt woozy. She was beyond terrified and needed medical attention. Harry was pacing and pacing, muttering and even more agitated.

"How long?" Gillian asked, groaning slightly in pain. Harry whipped around to her.

"How long what?" Harry asked, twisting the gun in his hand.

"How long have you been doing drugs?" Gillian asked, cradling her hand in her lap. She saw his eyes widen in surprise.

"How did you know?" He asked, shocked.

"I know the signs of someone trying to kick the habit. How long have you been off?" Gillian asked.

"not very long. I'm trying, trying, to stop. I don't like what it's doing to me," Harry said, moving closer to Gillian.

"I know how hard it can be," Gillian said.

"You've been hooked?" Harry asked. Gillian shook her head but regretted the action and winced.

"My ex-husband," Gillian whispered.

"How is he doing?" Harry asked, looking desperate.

"He divorced me, and we haven't spoken since," Gillian said. They stayed silent.

"I'm getting help," Harry muttered.

"You don't have to do this. Please, don't throw your life away when you were getting it on track. You can still get out of this," Gillian pleaded. Harry shook his head, twitching and muttering.

"NO, they always say that but it never ends out good for them. Never," Harry cried. Gillian flinched.

"I can help, please," Gillian said, eyes pleading. Harry kicked the chair and Gillian flinched back into the shelf, a small scream escaping her lips.

"Sorry, I'm sorry," Harry said, kneeling in front of Gillian who curled up into a ball and tried to disappear into the shelf. Harry sighed and stood up, muttering to himself and pacing once more.

"This wasn't meant to happen," Gillian heard him mutter.

_Main office _

Cal, Torres, Loker and Emily watched and Emily gasped and shook as Harry kicked the chair. Cal held her tightly and kissed her head.

"OK, Kelly Joiner will be here in five minuets," Officer Tate said. Cal nodded and picked up the phone. It rang twice and finally Harry picked up.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Kelly will be here in 5 minuets," Cal said and Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"OK, OK," Harry said and he hung up.

_The viewing room_

Harry turned to Gillian.

"OK, come on, get up, were going out in to the main hall," Harry said. Gillian struggled to get up, feeling winded and lightheaded. Harry pulled her up, kept an arm around the front of her neck and pushed her forward, gun at her temple.

"Unlock the door," Harry demanded and Gillian did. Her vision blurred slightly and she swayed and Harry tightened his grip.

They walked out and Gillian saw Cal, Torres, Loker and one of the officers in the hall waiting. She also saw Emily and the other officer in the conference room. Harry walked them both until the were standing opposite them. She saw them all trying to cover the shock and fear. Gillian's head throbbed. Officer Tate's phone rang and he picked it up. Cal paid no attention he was to busy watching Gillian. He watched as her eyes slid in and out of focus and he was worried. Blood had smeared her face and night dress. Blood was running down her leg and arm, dripping on the floor.

"They are bringing her up now," Officer Tate said and Harry stood up straighter.

A few minuets later Kelly came in escorted by two police officers and the paramedics came past and Tate directed them into the conference room to look at Emily.

"Harry what's going on? Why are you doing this?" Kelly asked, standing with Torres, Loker and Cal.

"I couldn't let you go to jail that you didn't commit," Harry said. Kelly shook her head, a slight smile on her lips.

"There are other ways than this to do that," Kelly said. Harry shook his head and pressed the gun harder into Gillian.

"No, nobody would listen," Harry cried.

"Calm down, just calm down," Officer Tate said. Harry took a deep breath.

"Do you know who killed Elizabeth?" Harry asked.

"O she knows," Cal said and Harry turned to him as did Gillian. Her eyes reflected hope.

"You see when we were interviewing her and when we asked if she killed her she lied. She gave the slightest mouth shrug. She lied to you," Cal said, his head cocked to one side and pointing at Kelly.

"Is this true?" Harry asked, shocked. Gillian watched the anger slowly build in Kelly.

"Yes," she spat. "Yes it was me. I did kill her."

"Why?" Harry asked, pained.

"She threatened everything. She knew about your drug habit. Nobody was to know other wise everything would be ruined. Our image would be over," Kelly screamed.

"She was helping me!" Harry cried. Shock graced Kelly's features.

"You told her! You told her and risked everything?!" Kelly screeched.

"Elizabeth was helping me, us. She knew, she worked with people like me," Harry cried. "And you killed her. She did nothing wrong and you killed her."

"She deserved it," Kelly screamed, anger distorting her features. Harry shook his head and moved the gun on Kelly. She froze as did everyone.

"Put the gun down," Tate said calmly.

"She did nothing wrong," Harry said in a deadly voice.

"Put the gun down and we can work through this," Tate said, trying to calm him down.

BAM BAM BAM

Cal, Torres, Loker and Tate ducked and dived out of the way. Gillian screamed and shook, trying to cover her ears but Harry kept his grip on her. Emily and the paramedics and officer ducked down under the table in the conference room. Kelly Joined had a shocked look on her face. She looked down to see three bullet holes in her chest. With a gurgled gasp she collapsed to the ground, blood oozing from the holes. Slowly, as if they had been frozen and suddenly someone had pressed play again they rose to their feet, shock plastered on the faces.

Gillian sobbed, gasping for breath, terror cursing through her veins. She shook and she felt so sick. She didn't know what was going to happen now.

She watched as the officers raised their guns slowly. Her eyes found Cal's and she panicked. _What if this is the last time I see him and he doesn't know I love him, _Gillian thought.

"OK, it's OK Harry. Just stay calm. Release Gillian and we can talk," Officer Tate said calmly.

"Don't want to talk," Harry muttered in Gillian's ear.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Harry murmured in her ear. Gillian shook violently and gasped.

"Tell George I'm sorry what Kelly did. I'm so sorry," Harry said. It clicked in Gillian's mind.

"O god don't. Don't, please don't. You don't have to you, please," Gillian moaned.

Cal watched, terrified for Gillian. Hearing her moan made him feel as if all the blood had been taken from his face and body. He watched as Harry raised the gun to his temple. Gillian sobbed and moaned again. He still had a hold of Gillian and the words Tate was using to try and coax him to release the gun passed over his head, barely hearing them.

BAM

A single gun shot. Gillian screamed and the both fell to the ground. Gillian scrambled away from Harry, blood splattering her, the walls the floor everything. Nobody moved, Gillian curled up into a ball and groaned. Cal, no longer stunned hurried to Gillian's side. He slid to he's knee's and reached for Gillian. She sobbed and curled into Cal. He stroked her hair off her face and held her close.

Everything moved quickly. The paramedics came hurrying towards her but she clung to Cal. Relief was written over his face and for the moment he didn't care who saw.

_Hey everyone! What did you think?? Good bad? Tell me and let me know. Sorry about spelling mistakes!_


	5. Hospital

_**Hey Everyone and thank you so much for you kind reviews! I love you all!!! Your all fantastic and I hope that last chapter lived up to the standards. I hope this next chapter is as good as the others! I DON'T OWN LIE TO ME! thank you everyone for you support and this is for you.**_

**Chapter 5- Hospital**

Cal watched as Gillian was loaded on to stretcher, her arm had been bandaged, an oxygen mask placed on her face, covering her mouth and nose. Her eyes were closed and Cal saw her chest rising and falling. They quickly carried her out of the building. Cal was by Emily's side as a medic looked her over.

"We'll take her to the hospital, get her fully checked out," one medic said and Cal nodded. He followed Emily, who was on a stretcher herself, out into the ambulance. Cal held his daughters hand, relieved that both she and Gillian were now in safe hands.

Cal stayed in the hospital room with Emily as the doctors looked over her and held her hand as she told the doctors what happened. Cal also contacted Zoe, his ex-wife and Emily's mother, and told her what had happened. Zoe was stuck in Chicago and couldn't get a flight for a next couple of days. She had demanded to talk to Emily and she had now been on the phone for a good hour. Torres and Loker had turned up and Cal waved them in. Emily had just hung up the phone and looked in surprise.

"Hey Eli, Rai," Emily said in surprise. Emily was dressed in in the normal blue and white hospital gown.

"How you doing, Emily?" Loker asked, stepping forward. Emily shrugged.

"I'm OK. I want to see Gillian though," Emily said, looking sad.

"Once your released luv," Cal said, stroking her hair.

"When will that be?" Emily asked, looking up at Cal.

"That would be now. You are physically fine and are free to go once your father signs the release forms," The doctor said, smiling. "and I have them right here."

Cal took the form and Emily watched as he signed his name. Emily jumped off the bed as Cal handed the forms back. Cal, not having time to go home and get Emily some fresh clothes, gave Emily his coat to wear over the gown.

"Where is Gillian?" Emily asked.

"next hall over," Cal said, flinging an arm around Emily and the four of them headed to Gillian's room. They slowed as the approached her room and looked in the window. Her room was dark with little light and Gillian had her eyes closed, her chest lifting and falling. They went in and crowded around her bed. Bruises resided on her jaw. A bandage covered the cut in the temple. Her wrist was bandaged and was resting lightly on her stomach. She too was dressed in a blue and white hospital gown. Emily and Cal stood on one side while Torres and Loker stood on the other. Emily gently reached out and gripped her hand.

Gillian's eyes fluttered open and she looked around. She breathed deeply and smiled.

"Hey," Gillian said and she tried to sit. Cal helped into a sitting position and she rested back against the pillows.

"How you feeling?" Emily asked. Gillian smiled at her.

"I'm fine, tired, but fine," Gillian assured them, in a soothing tone. She smiled up at them all.

"Well, you were really brave and I'm glade your alright," Loker said and gently kissed the top of her head. Gillian smiled and patted his arm.

Loker and Torres stayed for half an hour and then declared that they wanted Gillian to get some rest. She said goodbye tiredly and yawned. Gillian watched them walk away with a smile. They were standing very close and she thought she saw them link hands. She turned to face Cal and Emily.

"Come here," Gillian said to Emily, patting the bed. Emily crawled on to the bed. Gillian leant forward and hugged her tightly.

"Are you OK?" Gillian asked Emily, searching her face.

'I'm fine. Are you?" Emily asked. Gillian smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I'll be alright,' Gillian said smiling. She looked to Cal who was watching her softly.

"You should go home. Both of you, it's been a long day," Gillian said. Emily shook her head.

"No luv. Not going to happen. Not going to leave on your own tonight," Cal said and to prove his point he pulled the chair in the room closer to the bed. He sat down and propped one ankle on his knee. He made himself comfy and Gillian smiled in thanks.

"Well if your both staying, you should make your self comfy," Gillian said and she moved over for Emily.

Emily laid down next to Gillian and draped an arm over her. Cal was so close to the bed that if he wanted he could place his head on the bed. Both of girl closed their eyes and began to drift off to sleep. Cal watched them both, so relieved that both of them were safe and relatively unharmed. Gillian reached out with her arm and groped for Cal's hand. He took hers in his and she squeezed it, eyes still closed. He could tell she was half asleep. Gently he ran his thumb over her skin, drawing circles and her breathing got deeper and deeper. Cal watched them sleep through the night, a slight smile on his face.

***

Gillian yawned and her eyes fluttered open. She felt something shift next to her and found it was Emily. Yesterday's previous events came crashing down on her hard like a wave. She drew in a deep breathe and heard Emily groan beside her. A warm hand enclosed and she immediately relaxed. Without even looking she knew it was Cal. She knew his touch anywhere.

"How'd you sleep luv?" Cal asked quietly so he wouldn't wake Emily. Gillian smiled up at him.

"Better then I would have. Thank you for staying," Gillian said sincerely.

"No problem, luv," Cal said and he gently reach out and brushed a piece of hair from her face.

Emily rolled over and propped herself on her elbow, waking up. Cal gently removed his hand and Gillian tried to sit up. Cal helped her sit up and both Emily and Gillian sat against the pillows.

"Morning," Emily said. Gillian chuckled and rubbed Emily's arm.

"Morning," Gillian laughed.

"So when do you recon you'll get released?" Emily asked.

"After one more check up she can be released," said the doctor striding in. Gillian's face lit up and Cal chuckled.

"We'll wait outside," Cal said. Emily quickly kissed Gillian's cheek and hopped of the bed. Cal kissed her on the top of the head and waited out side.

10 minuets later Gillian was ready to go. She was still dressed in the hospital gown as they threw out her blood soaked night dress. With a blanket wrapped around her, Emily, Cal and Gillian headed out of the hospital. They jumped in the car, Gillian in the front seat and they sped away from the hospital.

"Dad, Gillian is staying with us right?" Emily asked from the back seat. Gillian looked from Cal to Emily.

"O no, I couldn't," Gillian began to protest but Cal paid no attention.

"Of she's staying with us luv," Cal said, ignoring Gillian's protest. "First we'll swing by your place so you can get some fresh clothes," Call said, now talking to Gillian.

"Thank you," Gillian said quietly and Cal could hear her sincerity.

They arrived quickly at Gillian's place. The door had been surprisingly shut and it looked normal on the outside. They jumped out and as they headed towards her door Cal wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close. They stopped at the door and looked it over.

"You OK?" Cal asked. Gillian just nodded, took a deep breath and went in. They went down the short hall and into the kitchen. A vase laid shattered into tiny pieces on the floor. It wasn't as bad as Gillian thought it was going to be. She sighed and turned away.

"Come on, let's get you some clean clothes. As much as I love the hospital gown your usual outfits are much more beautiful on you," Cal said, grabbing her hand and leading her away from the kitchen.

Once in her room she began searching for some clean clothes. She blushed at sight of Cal in her room and the unmade bed. She pulled out a bag and began throwing clothes in there along with shoes and some pajamas. She quickly dashed to the bathroom, grabbed some toiletries and dashed back. Half an hour later she was packed and ready. She straighter up and found Cal looking at her. A tinge of pink appeared on her face and Cal smiled softly. Gillian read his face and found relief and something else. Cal stepped forward and pulled Gillian into a hug. He wrapped his arm around her small frame and she wrapped her arms around him. She inhaled deeply, breathing in his scent. Cal breathed her in, so happy that she was alive and OK in his arms.

"I'm sorry what happened luv," Cal said, still holding on to her.

"I would of been dead without you, Cal. Thank you," Gillian said, her voice slightly muffled by his shirt. He kissed her head and then pulled away. He then leaned in and kissed her half on the mouth, half on the cheek. Gillian was used to kisses like this but this one felt different. She need and wanted more from Cal. She was so far beyond her line that it was a dot in the distance. Gillian stepped closer to Cal and read his face. Before she could get far they heard Emily coming down the hall.

Gillian stepped back and Cal grabbed her bag before she could. Emily was shouldering her backpack that she had brought to Gillian's yesterday and was smiling smugly.

"We ready to go?" Emily asked. Gillian nodded and they headed out.

The car ride was silent to Cal's home but it wasn't awkward. It was a thinking silence. The pulled up to the house and jumped out. Once they were settled in side and changed into clean clothes Emily pulled Gillian down on the couch.

"I grabbed this from your house and seeing as dad doesn't keep any in the house I thought that you could use some," Emily said and she held out her hand. Gillian gasped and grinned brightly. She hugged and kissed Emily and leaned back into the couch. Emily had grabbed her box of red vines.

"You are too good for me," Gillian sighed and popped a red vine in her mouth, savoring the taste. She moaned and closed her eyes, sinking further into the couch. Emily giggled and winked as she saw her dad watching, transfixed.

_She will be the death of me, _Cal thought and he shook his head.

He started on making lunch. Gillian tried to help but ended up with Cal carrying her into the living room, dropping her on the couch and told her if she moved again she could have no dessert with dinner. Gillian pouted but stayed on the couch and Emily laughed watching the whole scene.

"See, told you he's so much happier with you," Emily whispered to Gillian who blushed.

Cal called them for lunch and they sat around the table. Gillian had never felt apart of a family before, until now. She loved both Emily and Cal and they made her feel like apart of their family. They made the horrible incident be pushed to the back of her mind and she just focused on the two most important people in her life. After lunch Cal did the dishes and Emily disappeared into her room. Gillian watched Cal work. He looked comfortable working around the kitchen. She loved just watching him doing his thing. Gillian stood and moved to Cal. He turned as he heard her approach and grabbed a tea towel. He wiped his hands and faced Gillian.

She searched his face and he searched hers. What he saw surprised him. He saw love, arousal, passion.

"Luv?' Cal asked. Gillian new what he was asking. He was asking permission to cross the line. The line she had banished when she had been held hostage and she realized what she was missing out on. She stepped closer to him. Cal raised an eyebrow. Gillian crushed her lips to Cal's. Cal was surprised at first but quickly responded to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and her arms snaked around his neck, pulling her self closer to his body so it was now flush against his.

Their lips moved in sync and Cal's tongue slid across her bottom lip. Gillian opened her mouth and threaded her fingers through his hair as his tongue slid against hers. Gillian moaned as he held her tighter. Only when Gillian felt she was going to pass out due to lack of oxygen did she pull away. She kept her arms around his neck and her body flushed against his. There foreheads rested together and they were both panting.

"God luv I was so worried about you," Cal breathed, moving his hands from her waist to her hair and kissing her lips again.

"I'm sorry," Gillian whispered and Cal growled and kissed her deeply again.

"I will never let this happen to you ever again luv," Cal said, looking her in the eye. Gillian's smile was so bright that joy spread through his heart.

"I love you, Gillian," Cal said. He didn't think her smile could get any brighter.

"I love you too Cal," Gillian said and she crushed her lips to his again.

Emily stood peering in the kitchen with a huge smile on her face, glad that Gillian and her dad had finally found each other. Quickly with a camera in her hand she took a picture and dashed to her room but she was pretty sure they that were to rapt up in each other to notice.

_Hey everyone! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I think that this will be the end! Thanks your support for this story and I'm glad you enjoyed it._


End file.
